Fairy Princess (AoC Universe)
In the ''Aeon of the Champion ''story series, '''Fairy Princess '''is a special rank bestowed upon esteemed fairies of Prismdale. It is a coveted role, and the only person who can give a fae this status is Queen Titania herself. Origins During the ordering of Middle-Earth, the Fairy Godmother came into being as one of the Wild Gods. Her crystalised tears formed fonts of arcane magic that were tapped into by her offspring, the wild faes of western Vigrith. To her, they were eternal family, and to them, she was a venerable mother. Her mantra was simple: ''be of aid to the other races of the world. ''To that end, the fairies began to bless Middle-Earth with their magic, aiding the natural growing process which gave rise to numerous enchanted forests. Titania, the ruler of the faes, directed this process from the great walls of her palace in the heart of Fluttervale, the heart of Prisma. But as the ordering went on and the world became more expansive, the task became laborious, and the Queen saw how hard the faes worked to meet the demands imposed upon them by her and her superior. Thus, on the advice of the Godmother herself, Titania met with her Privy Councillor Lord Falan and several other ranking members of the Goodwillow Council to formalise the creation of a new rank of fairy, higher than Fairy First Class, whose holders would serve as leaders of the people and religious intermediaries between the race and their spiritual guide. The original fairy princesses came from powerful clan-like organisations known as Enclaves, each named after a precious stone: ruby, emerald, amethyst, sapphire, opal among others. The first five were all knighted in a special ceremony in the Fluttervale Proper, where Titania presented to each a legendary runic wand infused with a portion of the Fairy Godmother's primal spirit, giving them immense power over a specific part of nature: Rhoda of the Red Enclave (who controlled fire), Sapphira of the Blue Enclave (who controlled water and ice), Viridine of the Green Enclave (a fairy druidess), Tyrina of the Lilac Enclave (who controlled the arcane) and Citri of the Yellow Enclave (who wielded sun powers). Later, to cover other elements, Titania promoted two new fairies to the rank of Princess: Nivian of the Quartz Enclave (who controlled air) and Melano of the Black Enclave, who controlled the earth. The latter's promotion raised some eyebrows, as Melano was the loving and beloved daughter of Falan - but Titania ignored the critics and went ahead with her plans. During the Civil War that tore fae society apart, thanks to the treasonous misgivings of the Dark Fairy, Morgana, most of the fairy princesses pledged their allegiance to Titania and the loyalist side of the kingdom, helping their Queen and their Goddess to turn back the rising tides of darkness that threatened to envelop all they had worked for years to develop. However, even within Titania's inner circle, the cracks began to show. No sooner had the final battle on the Crystal Summit loomed when Falan was revealed to be working with Morgana to overthrow the Queen. Melano ostensibly had no knowledge of her father's plans, even going as far as to decry them outright, but secretly was playing the entire Court for fools by spying on the princesses. The aforementioned news crushed the morale of the Princesses, who struggled to come to terms with Falan's betrayal. It also catapulted the indecisive Sapphira out of Titania's ranks, as the princess announced her decision to join Morgana in liberating the fairies from the restrictive power structures which kept them from reaching their potential. No sooner had the Dark Fairies been exiled when Sapphira was exiled from Prisma for her error, and stripped of her rank indefinitely. Melano was also stripped of her title after she was exposed by the Fairy Godmother as being a double agent. Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Roles Category:Smurf Manian's articles